


And in the morning I am hungover you

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, First Time, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Webcams, slight blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a secret that Peter finds out,which he uses to his advantage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> probably sucks but hey ho

He made sure the door was locked and his dad wasn’t home.

 

Stiles set up the costly web-cam so it was aimed at only his penis(made sure his face couldn’t be seen) as he lay on his bed on his back, his legs spread wide and used one of his elbows to prop himself up and pillows behind him to make sure he was comfortable. He had done this a few times whilst filming and it still hadn’t became comfortable to do. But he needed the money for college, sure he could get a normal job like Scott, yet lets be honest with all this werewolf/supernatural drama his attendance would be crap. He is lucky the school hadn't kicked him out yet. And with this he can do it whenever he wants.

 

So he lied about his age...it's not like its illegal. A lot of money was made from it, he had only been doing it for three months and he had already earned $120,000 and it only costs$58,846 for him to pay for his tuitions into Stanford. He had more than enough money to pay for college but that didn’t mean he was going to stop. There are one hundred and sixty eight hours in a week and if you are on the web-cam for forty hours a week which is the average people work you will earn over $1000. If he could get paid to masturbate why the hell not?!

 

He'd began on the site just with normal masturbating for the camera and a few strip shows with crappy pop music (his favourite songs to dance to were Pussycat dolls-Beep and Christina Aguilera-Dirrty) yet it got more interesting when the company sent him some sex toys due to the request of his 'fans'. (Which FYI creepy and flattering) His favourite toys they sent were the prostrate vibrator and the cock ring which he used quite often ,on and off camera. Stiles was on camera a lot less now as he had the money he needed but it was nice to have some spare cash and help his dad pay bills. Only now he started doing private live shows , which would be totally weird if they new his real age.

 

It was a Sunday evening when the embarrassing incident happened. Worst than his father walking in on him.

 

The live broadcast was going well, he was moving his hand slowly up and down his shaft per request, with the cock-ring at the base of his cock. Beads of precum already welled up in Stiles' slit, his breath picking up with drawn out whimpers. Sliding his other hand into his pants and alternating between thumbing his head and stroking his balls while moving his hands up and down his shaft, rolling his hips into the motion. He got more and more vocal, bucking up into his hand. He questioned what name he should be screaming out loud. Instructed to do so ,his face flared with heat, but he obediently shifted so that his shoulders were where all his weight was, ass in the air. Slicking up two fingers, he reached back and slowly slid them into his ass. He couldn't stop the groan at the sensation, or the way that his already hard cockthrobbed. Stiles lubed up the prostrate massager ,as the head of the toy slid inside of him, he tried to keep the whimper behind his teeth. It fucking _hurt_. It was _great_. When he got it all inside of him ,he was begging to be allowed to cum. He set the vibrator to the desired speed,quickly looking over the name of his customer.His toes bunched up then extended, now watching the ceiling, the climax finally being reached. His cock pulsed in his hands as he pulled the cock ring off, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water - cum pushing out in thick ropes across his legs. The sounds coming from his mouth were illegal. The name on his lips was – Peter Hale. 

 

The broadcast immediately shut off when the customer had left , and Stiles was left panting on his bed covered in his own cum. It wasn’t until after the haze was gone did he figure out whose name he had just said...Peter Hale was his customer. Fuck! Oh my god, did he know it was him?   
  
Please God no!

 

Stiles spent the whole evening and the next day at school worrying about it, Scott thought he was ill but he was more interested in Allison because he couldn’t smell anything wrong. Scott had to drive Stiles' jeep to the pack meeting today as Stiles was having a melt down in the back of the car, and Allison was trying to answers from him. He kept mumbling something about 'I’m going to die,kill me now'

 

Whilst everyone else was around the table scheming, Stiles hid on the sofa away from everyone else as he ate a Reese’s cup so he didn’t have to talk. Peter kept making eye contact with him.

 

Scott made a random comment about 'big decisions' and Peter made an irrelevant comment that practically anyone would relate too.

 

“Life is full of big decisions ,like deciding whether or not you have enough time to masturbate” He chuckled , aiming the comment at Stiles who choked on his food. Derek looked scarred for life and Cora seemed like she was trying not to throw up. Peter rolled his eyes and walked over to place himself next to Stiles , where he stole the Reese's cup. The younger boy punched him in the arm in disgust before he announced that he was leaving. Scott argued with him asking how him and Allison were going to get home ,which Derek sighed about as he offered to drive them home. 

 

Stiles clambered away from Peter and into the elevator the doors slowly closing, he was about to cry a river when Peter slipped in before the doors closed leaving Stiles stuck in there with him. Peter pinned him up against the wall causing the younger boy to yelp loudly. 

 

“Please don't kill me” Stiles whimpered with his eyes closed. “I didn’t know it was you!”

 

“And I am very happy it was you” Peter smugly said as he moved his hand to frame the boy's face running his thumb over his lip. “Admit you liked my name on your lips” Stiles nodded furiously unable to the move. Frozen in fear. And lust. 

 

The older man picked the boy up and began making out with him, running his tongue over his lips before he bit them releasing blood into both of there mouths. They carried on like that until they got to Stiles' car not caring on about anyone staring. He placed the boy on the ground as he trembled to get the keys in the lock. Minutes after the car is unlocked Stiles is pushed into the back seat where his trousers and underwear are pulled on of him and he throws his shirt and hoodie off. Peter rips his shirt off before he slips out of his trousers and he went commando. He planned this. Dick. 

Stiles is biting his lip as Peter pushes him into a sitting position so he can get in Peter meets Stiles' eyes and then he leans down and takes Stiles' cock in his mouth; he practically screams, his hands immediately clamping around Peter’s head and his fingers tangle in his hair and then Stiles loses the ability to do anything but moan. 

 

After Stiles cums in his mouth and he swallows it, Peter pushes Stiles’ legs forward when he returns, bending them until he can settle between Stiles’ thighs. And then he’s moving forward and settling down on top of Stiles, pushing inside easily. The air in the car is already hot, too hot, heavy with sweat and the smell of sex. The seats creak with every thrust. Peter’s breath fans across his face in hot puffs as he fucks him steadily. Stiles has his legs wrapped around Peter holding himself still while he pounds into him. Peter is breathing hard already, his control starting to dim as his eyes turn florescent blue and his nails are destroying Stiles' seats. With their faces this close, Stiles can hear all the little moans that Peter lets out. But then the man is biting into his neck,piercing the skin,blood dripping out as he lapped it up. Stiles moaned loudly as he pushed himself back onto Peter. 

 

“No wonder you do porn” Peter grunted as he thrust into the boy. Soon all you could hear was the obscene slap of flesh on flesh and the ragged little sighs of Stiles as Peter pounded into him. 

 

“Peter” Stiles moaned obscenely as he came all over his stomach and Peter's. Not long after Peter came. Stiles could feel Peter pulse inside him, and could feel Peter’s hot come bathe his hollow. The feeling made him shudder with pleasure. Peter thrust into him gently, riding the aftershocks of his orgasm. He draped himself over the younger and just stayed sheathed in him for a moment to catch his breath. He peppered kissed all over Stiles' neck and chest as he rested there. 

 

“I won't tell anyone if we keep this going” Peter panted in between breathes as he pulled out and lay back down on the boy who chuckled against his neck. Gladly.

 

 


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decides to fuck Stiles where everyone can see, The internet.

Stiles lay on his bed naked, legs spread wide whilst his hands were handcuffed to the bed posts, Peter set up the Webcam to face them both before the bed dipped when he crawled on to it looking like a predator about to eat it's prey. 

 

“I thought you would want me to stop the Webcam,not do it with me” Stiles gasped as the man at the end of the bed massaged his inner thighs, fingers drifting teasingly close to the boy's hard on. Peter chuckled before pinning Stiles to the bed, before sliding down his body, with little kitten-laps, nips and kisses on every inch of skin on the way. He found Stiles' nipples, little hard nubs on the smooth planes of his chest. Toying one with his teeth, Peter drew moans and gasps from the man beneath him before moving to the other. Peter's mouth moved at last from Stiles' abused nipple, leaving it erect and glisteningly wet, puckering still further as the cool air of the loft caressed it. When he had Stiles writhing in frustration, Peter continued his journey down Stiles' body. 

 

He dipped his tongue into Stiles' belly button making Stiles to giggle, his laughter causing his body to ripple. Peter slid his hands over his abs, not able to get enough of Stiles . Then he leant down, sucking and licking at Stiles' hipbones. His fingers lightly traced that faint trail of hair down his lower stomach, making Stiles move beneath him. 

 

“Fuck , Petaah, Unlock the handcuffs ,please. Please-” Stiles panted.

 

The sentence was choked off when Stiles saw his cock enveloped in Peter's mouth and felt the hot wet suction begin. His head flew back, eyes crossing in pleasure at the sensations sleeting through him. His fingers closed on the steel railing, letting the cold metal bite into his palms. This felt so much better than he could ever have imagined. Peter pulled back, licking away the saliva he'd left trailing over Stiles.

 

He then travelled back up to Stiles' face grinning like the Cheshire cat.   


Peter's kiss began softly, but rapidly caught like a brush fire and spread. Peter was eating him alive, their tongues tasting and entwining with each gasping breath, mouths parting to drag in a lungful of air, only to dive back in again a second later. Stiles' arms ached from their position above his head, and he longed to be free to touch, to let his fingers roam over all that smooth, rippling flesh. 

 

He’s being a tease is what he’s doing, pressing and daubing, without once opening Stiles up, even though the skin just inside is crying out, begging for its turn. He needs more. He’s itching and shifting his hips against the sheets. His legs have folded up over his chest, and Peter is leaning one forearm against his knees, casual and measured. The bastard. In another movement it all changes again. Peter sweeps his finger down and around, and Stiles’ body lights up with sensation, immediate, hot and electric. He needs Peter to drag his finger the rest of the way.  
  
He whines and pushes his hips upward. When Peter’s finger draws upward, loosening the muscles inside him that hadn’t yet been touched, Stiles sighs, a moan escaping on the edge of it.

 

Stiles was making like panting moans that turned Peter on to no end; he could hold himself back no longer. He poised his incredibly hot hard member at his 's entrance, struggling to restrain himself at least a little, he promised himself he would take it slowly. He most certainly would not rut against him like an impassioned bull in mating season. Stiles grunted and pushed back, forcing Peter into him. "Stiles!" Peter's voice was strained. He was struggling not to thrust in and out of his so hard Stiles got friction-burn on his back. He pulled out slowly, so just the tip of him remained inside. He waited as long as he could before pushing back in causing both men to moan in pleasure. One more thrust and that was it. Peter lost it. He took hold of Stiles' hips, hard enough to bruise, and began pounding into him with little restraint. Somehow he was unerringly able to hit Stiles' prostate without even trying. 

 

It was becoming increasingly hard for either of them to focus on anything other than the feel of their bodies together. Peter was thrusting as deep as he could, until their bodies were flush against each other. Stiles was grinding forcing them together deeply and quickly. But they were coming undone, they were on the edge of letting go completely. Everything tight and hot and taut for too long and not long enough, the end. And then all the tension releases into an almost sick sense of liquid in his gut. He’s shaking, he’s groaning, he’s pulling out and falling down, laughing, overwhelmed, rolling onto the bed beside Stiles.

 

“We. Are. Doing. That. Again.” Stiles gasped, whilst Peter undid the handcuffs before he went over to the computer to turn the Webcam feed off. He then cuddled up next to Stiles pulling a sheet over them. 

 

“Of course we are.” 


End file.
